Naruto Brunestud: The disciple of a certain half-vampire
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: At the age of four, Naruto accidentally finds a magical book belonging to Zelretch, accidentally the book explodes and creates a dimensional fracture in konoha. This attracted the attention of a certain vigilante who was the pupil of Zelretch. When these two meet, they will change the destiny of the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting between the fox and the vigilante.

In the hidden village of Konoha a big party is taking place to celebrate an event held four years ago, the great fox demon attacked the ninja village only to be stopped by the fourth Hokage, who sacrificed his life to destroy the fox. Although this is the story of the village says it is not one hundred percent true, for we see the fox demon was not destroyed.

It has actually been sealed.

But it was not sealed in something as simple as an urn or a cave. It was not sealed inside a newborn, the name of that child is Naruto Uzumaki and thanks to the fact that the fox was sealed in him that everyone would call him names, the reflections on him, and basically treat him badly when he is the only goal the country is still standing.

Today was the Kyuubi festival to celebrate the defeat of Kyuubi by the Yokaime Hokage. Today was the day when people spent time with family, friends and had fun. For the most part it's a wonderful day but for a guy named Uzumaki Naruto this day of the year was Naruto's worst day all year.

Today is a special day for Naruto because it is his birthday but unfortunately today he always ends up in misery.

Today is the time when Naruto's treatment of the villagers becomes much worse than usual.

For this reason, the third Hogake, Sarutobi Hiruzen, decided to keep his surrogate nephew inside the tower, safe from the fury of the masses of civilians.

A great idea, pity that the council asked for an emergency meeting, leaving Naruto alone, big mistake Hiruzen. Leave a hyperactive child in a tower full of prohibited rolls and who knows otherwise.

Not a minute has passed since Hiruzen left his office. Naruto comes out down the corridors, noting that the tower is just like any other building, large, empty and smells like broken mold.

He stopped when he arrived on a large door. Peeking inside, and sneezed when the dust invaded the nostrils. His eyes widened, he entered inside.

"Whoa ... there are so many scrolls around!" Said Naruto looking at the room, full of ancient scrolls and scrolls.

The rolls are literally everywhere in the room, above and below the tables, pushed into the shelves, rolling on the floor.

This must have been the private library of Sarutobi. That's where all those cool jutsu that the old man knew are kept.

Being at a young age, Naruto did not know much about the ninja or their various techniques. But to his underdeveloped psyche, only one thing is certain the ninja are figs and therefore their techniques are also cool.

Naruto grabs the roll closest to him and opens it, his wandering eyes roam everything.

It's fantastic, it's fabulous, unbelievable, especially it's ... Illegible, for Naruto.

Because Ramen's little employee is only 4 years old, can not read or write, he has not even entered school. So all these scrolls that contain priceless techniques and secrets are useless for Naruto.

Sighing disappointed, Naruto threw away the roll, which is full of Ranking-S techniques.

No matter how powerful jutsu is, they would not do a pool of good if they could not understand them. Sighing again, he decided to leave. Maybe he could get out of the tower and find a store that actually has some ramen in it.

As he turned, his foot clung to a bumpy roll, causing Naruto to advance forward and break at the end of one of the shelves.

Scrolls and dust are scattered everywhere, creating a sneeze and cough in the form of eyelashes that you have never had before.

When he finally cleared, he sniffed, clutching to the ground to try to get away.

His hand came on something stiff and leather.

Flashing, Naruto looked closer. There is something behind the case. He made an experimental gesture and fell back, the object clinging to his little hands.

A book. Not a roll, but a book. A huge, monolith of literature, about a meter long and four inches thick with a hard cover and tied to leather. He also weighed a ton.

Naruto is surprised to be able to grab him first. On the cover there is a kind of precious rainbow colored gem, surrounded by letters that obviously could not decipher.

Opening the book, he flipped through the pages, his eyes widened with each sheet turned. This is ... this is ... This picture book!

It's not a useless piece of paper with meaningless scribbles, but a book full of interesting images, complex geometric shapes and lots of other things. For a child like Naruto, this book is really interesting.

Something snapped into the back of his mind.

'Sarutobi-Jiji will not get angry if I borrowed it, right? To so many rolls, and this book was forgotten behind the shelves. He would not worry if he would take it. Quite right ? 'He thought Naruto, taking the book and putting it in his pants, covering his shirt.

If anyone in this world would have had the ability to read English or German, he would have discovered that this book is such a dangerous and precious object that it would serve an army to protect it or destroy it.

Because the writer of this book is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. It is any person or object that comes into contact with the infamous Kaleidoscope, it is an atomic bomb ready to explode.

In this case, a book that contains incantations and knowledge on the Second Magic, which can create a portal to countless universes.

Worse than the precious gem on the cover, it contains a fragment of the Second Magic, just a small amount of magical energy is enough, you get a gigantic explosion or a one-way trip for those who know where.

Who is holding an object of such value and danger? A 4-year-old boy, hated to death by the entire village, wearing a seal containing a giant nine-tailed fox, which can give almost infinite magic energy to his jailer.

Who knows what can happen?

But none of this ninja world knows the true value of these books, so Naruto comes out of the library and comes out of the tower, going home.

Going through a street full of drunken, angry and idiotic citizens.

What is missing until the apocalyptic scenario?

XXX

The child to get quickly to his miserable apartment step through the center of the festival.

Naruto is completely unaware of how everyone had calmed down by seeing him, stopping their joyful laughter and playing games to fix it with hatred.

In the end, a brave dweller (actually stupid and drunk) interrupted the awkward silence with a cry: "The demon is here! Now we can finish what the Yondaime has begun!"

Following the traditional mentality of the crowd, all the villagers who are angry and drunken nod and proceed to chase Naruto, who began to believe that leaving the tower was a very bad idea.

In a short time things got worse, the angry mob of drunks started chasing Naruto.

The little Naruto runs as fast as his four year old legs can carry it, trying to overcome the grown up adults.

This, of course, is destined to fail. Naruto is captured less than a minute later in a dead end.

Naruto literally finds himself with his back to the wall. He decided to take out the book and use it as a shield to defend himself from the crowd.

At the same time a Shinobi, present in the crowd took a step forward and made the hand signs for a Jutsu.

"Katon: G ōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" Shouted the nameless Shinobi, spitting a giant ball of fire towards Naruto, who hides behind the book.

The fireball created by Chakra, a combination of physical and spiritual energy, similar to magical energy like Mana and Od, hitthe book of Zelretch and Naruto.

The result of this action was not a surprise.

BOOM!

A gigantic explosion of magical energy, glimpse the fabric of space-time, opening a crack through the dimensions, from now on hundreds or thousands of strange magical or alien creatures can easily enter this world.

But none of these human beings knew what they caused, for them there is only a huge explosion. Six city blocks reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere. But there is this little boy in the middle of the crater: he survived.

Naruto Uzumaki survived the explosion and his body overflowed with magical energy from the Second Magic.

From now on Naruto's life has changed dramatically, because he has become a human magnet for paranormal disasters.

XXX

At the same time, in a very distant place in another realm of the Multiverse.

A certain Servant-Vampire has perceived a disarray in the balance of the universe.

"Zelretch, what did you do this time?" He declared angrily, knowing that he must investigate this strange phenomenon that he perceived.

A sorcerer is about to arrive in Konoha.

XXX

Returning to the Hidden Journey of the leaf, a month has passed since the accident.

The explosion that destroyed six blocks was a terrible event, which killed hundreds of people.

Guess who was held responsible for the event?

The only survivor of the event, Konoha's most hated child, Naruto Uzumaki, who after being taken to hospital by the Anbu agents of the Hokage was out in a couple of days.

The Hokage tried to ask what happened to Naruto, but he does not remember anything at all.

The blast erased from his mind the assault of the crowd of idiotic and drunken civilians along with borrowing the mystery book.

So Naruto returned to his everyday life, with only one difference, civilians have become much more prone to violence and the number of angry mobs armed with torches and pitchforks has increased by 80%.

In a minor note Naruto's intelligence increases slightly, not becoming a genius, but now he can no longer be considered the idiot of the village.

However today is a simple morning in Konoha, birds fly over the roofs, civilians and shinobi walk the streets while they exchange some forms of conversation.

Naruto is sitting somewhere on an old sling in the middle of a small park.

Her golden hair is soiled that it looks brown and her ocean-blue eyes, normally happy, are clouded by unshed tears.

She wears an old dirty blue shirt with a red spiral in the middle of her back and dark orange shorts that are a little ripped on the edges along with old blue sandals at her feet.

'Why am I hated like that ... Why do they call me a demon ...? 'Naruto thought, while his eyes fill with tears, which seem to be made of pure silver while the sun reflected them poured down his face.

Suddenly a shadow formed in front of him and his eyes widened. As he quickly raises his head upward and feels his breath remain trapped in his throat as he sees the figure in front of him.

A two-meter-tall man with a sturdy solid construction wears a white leather jacket with hood.

The hood hides the face of the individual.

Behind the white jacket there is a crest that shows a species of bird, a hawk or a vulture.

The zipper of the jacket is open, revealing a black T-shirt, with a white logo, similar to a pentagram.

He wears dark blue jeans, held by a red belt, which looks like snakeskin or reptile skin.

Also wearing a pair of black gloves, on the back of each there is a pentagram.

To finish the black combat boots, with the soles of metal shoes

'Please Kami-Sama, do not want me wrong' thought Naruto, normal civilians are already a big problem, but a two-meter giant who seems capable of strangling the bulls may be his end.

For this reason Naruto snuck out when the man began to talk and tell him something that no one ever told him: "Piccolo, in the name of the Root can you tell me where I am?"

His voice is certainly masculine and youthful, with a strange accent, but what completely surprises Naruto is the lack of hatred in his voice.

"Wh-what?" It was the silent and stuttered response of little Naruto.

The man does not comment and simply repeated his question.

"I asked if you can tell me where the hell I'm in. I'm pretty new in the area and I still have to get used to this strange place." The man in the white jacket said

POV Naruto

What ?.

Who is this guy?

Above all because he is talking to me when everyone avoided me like I was a plague?

"You are in Konoha sir." I responded politely a bit polite for my tastes but anyway I'm planning to play it safe.

And then I saw slightly tilting his head in ... confusion?

"Konoha never heard mentioning in my life, where is this so-called Konoha?" He asked the hooded guy.

The man's response and then the strange coming out of me first hit me again when my surprise came back. He did not even know where Konoha was?

It's a very strange thing.

Everyone in the Elemental Nations knew where he was, obviously he is the strongest shinobi village at the moment.

"Sir, Konoha is located in the center of Hi no Kuni, which is in the center of the Elemental Nations". I answered by asking myself what is going to happen.

"I understand, before I leave, I can ask you what your name is, baby." The guy asked another two meters and I answered for some reason.

"My name is Uzumaki ... Uzumaki Naruto." I said my name waiting, waiting for a negative reaction.

And then I saw the man's hand flash before my eyes and I quickly closed them for what I thought was a slap or a fist. But instead of the pain, I felt a warm sensation on my head.

I slowly began to open my eyes and saw the strange hand of man resting on my head as he began to give me a pat on the head.

"Strange name, your parents baptized you after an ingredient in ramen.

Anyway thanks for the information we'll see around, Naru-chan "said the guy first remove his hand from my head and ready to leave who knows where.

Not knowing how to react to such a touch of kindness, but part of me did not want the guy to stop.

When he was about to turn around and leave, I said, "Why!?"

"For what ?" He asked the strange guy dressed in white.

"Why are you pampering me?" I cursed for not being able to stop that sentence from leaving my lips.

"Because I do not see anything wrong to caress a charged child for helping me with directions, it's kind of a more loaded thank you.

Is it a problem for you ?. Do not your parents make you this when you're feeling down? "He explained the guy dressed in white

After hearing these words I could not stop the gasp and the little sob that left my mouth to the question

"I'm an orphan ... I have no parents." I answered, while the tears come out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but why are you all alone here? Do not you have other relatives, maybe a guardian or some friends?" He asked the hooded guy with a worried tone.

"I do not have anything like that, there's a family of Ramen chefs and my Jiji, and besides the three of them, everyone else hates me." I said, my eyes do not stop shedding tears.

"Why would an entire village hate you, you're just a kid and you're far from a threat?" Said the guy dressed in white, then I started crying, crying and sobbing at the man.

"I do not know!" Everyone in the streets staring at me when I step near and whisper hateful things to me, parents forbid their children to play with me.

And they sell me rotten and expensive things, but most of them just throw me out of their shop because having a demon in it is harmful to the business they say! "After saying these words, I feel a sense of warmth unlike any other, and then I remembered in my story that the man approaches and kneels in front of me before he hugs me in a soft embrace while I keep crying on his shoulder.

And not long afterwards I feel myself calm down and my eyes are closed as the feeling of heat fills me completely, I never knew that a human could give.

Is this what a child feels when their fathers embrace them?

"I'm not very good at comforting people, but do you feel better?" He asked the guy dressed in white, after what was going on for a couple of minutes while he was standing there to hold me.

Unable to find my voice, I just nodded my head and felt that it would free me and I almost cried to him before I felt his hand on my head again as he began to cuddle me once again.

"Where do you live? Let me take you there, all right?" He asked the guy dressed in white, I just nodded to the man. I did not know why. But I only knew I could trust these men.

Perhaps because of his warmth or something else, but I did not know it.

Then I told him the way to my apartment.

"Hold on," he said in an authoritative tone, before picking me up and putting me on his shoulders.

Immediately these words the guy dressed in white start running like a lightning fast, jumping terribly high, running and jumping on various roofs and then jump on the ground and through the alleys without ever slowing down.

"We arrived," said the man dressed in white arriving at his destination in record time.

"Amazing!" I screamed the first thing that came to my mind.

I'm really surprised how we got here, in front of my apartment door and the distance between this and the park is more than 2 miles and we arrived here in a very short time.

"Are you a shinobi ?!" I asked excitedly, just as before my question turned into a scream as my excitement took over.

The guy dressed in white hearing my question began to laugh as if I just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Hahahaha! This is good, I'm a shinobi, Naru-chan you're a funny kid." The dude dressed in white said, giving a caress to Naruto's head.

"Listen to me Naru-chan, I am something stronger, clever, agile, faster and better in every point of view than a simple shinobi."He proclaimed the guy dressed in white.

My eyes are wide open.

Better and stronger than a shinobi?

How is it possible ?!.

The shinobi are the strongest of the Elemental Nations and only the samurai of the Tetsu no Kuni can match them.

In front of me is this strange guy who claims to be better than a Shinobi?

Lost in my thoughts, I did not realize that the hooded giant put me down and prepared to go, turning my back.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you." "Thanks for the directions I will be very helpful, I just have to find the library and I can start working." Bye Bye Naru-chan "said the guy dressed in white, waving while leaving.

Then my mind freezes for a second.

Leave?

Is he already leaving?

"Wait a minute!" I screamed without thinking and the hooded giant turned to me.

"What do you want Naru-chan," the hooded guy answered.

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to know who he is and why he treats me like a human being.

"You are not the first or the last to ask me this question, I am only a vigilante who plays the hero from time to time, and if you ever find yourself in trouble, cry out my name." The guy said in a charismatic tone of voice and a unique aura.

" What's your name ?" I asked again for a simple answer.

"My name is a secret, but I can give you my stage name, Mystic." Said the guy dressed in white, now known as Mystic.

After saying these words, Mystic disappeared into thin air, his departure was marked by the wind and then the only thing I can think of is him.

'Mystic' I mentally reputed his name.

XXX

POV Narrator

The day after.

A group of adults ran behind Naruto, waving their weapons from the blunt to the blade.

The umpteenth crowd screams curses to the boy while turning in an alley.

Naruto ran until he meets a dead end, immediately turns to see that the crowd blocks his exit.

The crowd taunts him as Naruto tries to crawl to protect himself.

They said something as they began to wildly beat Naruto, creating bruises and deep cuts.

Little Naruto screamed in pain, but the angry crowd does not stop.

Then Naruto shouted with the full force of his lungs a name: "Mystic!"

XXX

Nearby a certain Servant-Vampire has heard his name, which is shouted by a child's voice.

"No matter where or when I am, two things will never change.

Human stupidity and unjustness that never disappears. "Mystic murmured as he jumped up to the roof and rushed to the source of the cries, noticing easily the angry mob and their helpless victim.

XXX

A Shinobi appeared in the angry crowd, and would normally stop a similar situation.

But this is not a normal situation, the Shinobi once seen Naruto, he pulled out his big shuriken, ready to throw it to Naruto.

Naruto saw this as his eyes widen.

'I do not want to die, I do not want to die, please someone help me' thought Naruto, seeing the gigantic shuriken approaching him.

Time slows down, the Shuriken is running towards him.

Death is imminent, dying here, now, before it becomes Hokage.

Thank God, destiny is not scheduled for death today, at least for Naruto.

At the last second a large figure dropped from the roof, landing in front of Naruto, capturing the gigantic shuriken with only one.

"Hi, Naru-chan apparently needs some help," Mystic joked, giving a quick glance at Naruto's wounds, before turning to the angry mob.

"Because you saved the demon!" He shouted a civilian armed with a broom of all things.

"Demon?" This helpless little guy who can barely hurt a fly.

In the name of the Root, the population of this village has serious problems with vision and the brain.

"If you dare to defend the demon it means that you are against us" said the Shinobi, ready to fight against Mystic.

Naruto hid behind Mystic's back, as if it were the only thing that separates him from an ugly end.

"It looks like I'll have to play the dark hero, but first I have to put on the costume." Mystic said, taking off the right hand glove, showing a precious gem, which is embedded in the silver flesh of Mystic.

The precious gem has released a black substance similar to tar or liquid metal, covering the entire body of Mystic.

The tar in a few seconds changes shape becoming a black dress, with more crimson signs similar to cracks or circuits.

The High Tech coverall covers almost the entire body of Mystic, leaving only the upper part of the face uncovered.

Above the spine, the arms, the legs and the vital areas, there are Runes of the highest level, which protect the most sensitive and vital areas.

A moment later, a skeletal white armor appeared on the suit, composed of: Spallacci, Armature, Armrests and Greaves.

All these protections that form an armor, have a skeletal design and are silver-white in color.

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face.

The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and holsters are present on the suit.

The multifunctional belt contains a large silver pistol, a small arcane book and a Japanese dagger.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood.

An interesting thing about the cape is that its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms.

A red vulture with a pair of sabers in the claws, underneath there is a small magic circle combined a gear.

"I'm ready, that the macabre opera starts!" Mystic shouted, throwing the gigantic shuriken to the nameless Shinobi and the angry mob full of idiots.

Before the giant Shuriken veins launched, it has been energized, turning it into an energy weapon.

Similar to what he does, Berserker Lancelot, who turns everything he manages into Noble Phantasm

Mystic does something similar, but unlike Berserker Lancelot, Mystic does not turn objects into Noble Phantom, but into energetic or energized weapons.

In short, Mystic can turn everything he touches into a kind of Jedi weapon.

The nameless Shinobi managed to dodge the blow, channeling the Chakra into his feet, he managed to jump and dodge the gigantic energized shuriken.

But the crowd of idiotic and angry civilians gathered in a narrow, long alley, did not have a single sansa to survive.

The gigantic energized shuriken passes through the crowd, cutting in half dozens of civilians.

The Shinobi without a name saw the massacre committed with a single attack and decided to run to save your life.

"Nobody escapes my sight!" He exclaimed Mystic, raising his big silver gun at the top.

"Energy explosion!" He said Mystic, while his gun shines and begins to be filled with energy.

"You're dead, you coward!" Mystic said in an obscure tone, taking aim and pulling the trigger.

BANG!

Mystic's gun fired a large projectile of pure energy, flying at phenomenal speed, reaching the nameless Shinobi in a flash, putting an end to its insignificant life.

Naruto breathes relieved that the angry mob has been swept away. But his feeling of relief disappeared when he noticed the pile of corpses. Along with the huge amounts of sparse blood and viscera.

So little Naruto made the only logical thing possible to throw up all the ramen that his little stomach had inside of him.

"I just brutally killed an angry mob in front of a child, I could have managed it better, well next time I should have more flames and less energy attacks." Mystica spoke to himself.

"Naru-chan calm down, you're safe now, the dead can not hurt the living, except for some situations involving space viruses, mutating parasites and necromancy.

I digress, from my experience at this moment the cops have to arrive or their equivalent of this world.

So let's go to the cops and the vigilantes are rarely friends. "After saying these words, Mystic picked up the little Naruto in his arms, jumping over the rooftops and starting an incredibly fast ride through the streets of Konoha.

XXX

Half an hour later.

Somewhere in the red light district, the worst place in the whole village there are plenty of buildings left to rot or shortly until they collapse.

In one of these buildings, an old hotel has been transformed into a small fortress.

A Bounded Field was created around the hotel.

For those who do not know, a Bounded Field is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists of weaving a network of magical energy and spreading it over a base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystical border line that separates the inside from the outside.

By definition, it should not be possible to move them once set.

The most powerful type of Bounded Field causes the space itself to act as a boundary and is on a level near Magic.

The Bounded Field around the building prevents people from approaching it or notice something strange.

For everyone it is an old building ready to collapse at any moment.

In fact hotel was rebuilt by magic and a lot of Runes to stop the deterioration and create a very powerful magical security system.

In the basement of the hotel, now more like a bunker belonging to Batman or a spy organization.

In this place that seems to come out of an impossible mission movie or the TV show Arrow, there is the self-proclaimed owner of the place, Mystic and with him there is Naruto Uzumaki.

At present they are in an improvised medical area or under construction.

Naruto is on the patient's table and is receiving various medical treatments and checks.

"Okay the bandages, patches and creams should help you with all these ugly bruises and cuts, but this is the least of your problems all your body screams abuse and bad nutrition by chance eat only ramen?" She asked Mystic, reading the results of the Naruto exams, at the moment the sorcerer does not wear his skeletal armor, in his place he wears a white lab coat.

"Yes, I eat only ramen, it's the food of the gods!" He declared Naruto with pride.

"This is not know or a habit of being proud, let's see if this slice of pizza can make you change your mind." He said Mystic, pulling out of nowhere, a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

Naruto usually would not accept food from a stranger, but Mystic was very kind to him, saved his life and healed his wounds all in one day.

So at the moment Mystic is Naruto's favorite person, after Jiji, his surrogate grandfather and current Hogake.

Naruto took the pizza in his hands and after a bite ...

Naruto has fallen to his knees, taking his head in his hands, raises his head to the sky, technically the ceiling of the bunker and shouts: "All I know is wrong!"

"Okay ... I guess you're fine, you want to eat a pepper pizza or something else." She asked Mystic, seeing how Naruto swallowed the whole slice of pizza in a moment, clearly is hungry to death.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Give me another slice of this paradise!" Naruto shouted, wanting to eat another slice of pizza.

"Okay ... let's go to the kitchen, you can eat up to the ends, in the meantime I reread the results of the medical examination, maybe you're suffering from some sort of obsessive food disorder, if something like that exists." He said Mystic, who starts wondering if Naruto got too much butt in the head.

After 15 minutes.

'I am helping a child who is discriminated and abused or feeding a street pet' thought Mystic, who could easily see a street dog instead of Naruto, how he eats and his manner seems to have been raised by dogs.

"It has one of the biggest appetites in the world, in just 15 minutes you have eaten: 10 pizzas, 12 steaks, 6 snitel, 8 egg pancakes and a huge slice of chocolate cake." He said Mystic, seeing how Naruto does not leave a crumb of food on his plates.

"Thank you so much for all Mystic-Nii." I can repay somehow. "Said Naruto, with a toothy smile, adding the Nii suffix to the Mystic name, as a form of affection.

"You owe me nothing, in a simplified way my job is to help the helpless and punish the evildoers." He explained Mystic, not wanting anything from Naruto, as if he possessed something of value.

"I advise you to stay here for a while, what I did to the angry mob must have stirred the whole village, it would be better for you to have a low profile, there must be some light comics somewhere, the time will pass faster like this.

In the morning I will take home. "Mystic said getting up from the table going to work in front of a set of different screens connected to the equipment.

" What are you doing ?" He asked Naruto looking at Mystic pressing various keys and the screens change images showing things that are too complex for a child to understand.

" Work." Simply answered Mystic, knowing that Naruto would not understand a word of Mystic's work.

"Is not your job helping the good guys and punishing the bad guys?" He asked Naruto curious to know what Mystic combines.

"There are many things, a masked vigilante, a scientist, a magician, a traveler, an artist, an inventor, a writer etc." He explained Mystic, enumerating various professions.

"You have to be very strong and smart to be so many things," commented Naruto, impressed by Mystic's curriculum.

"I can know why you're in Konoha, you can easily see that you're not here." He asked Naruto, hoping not to get angry at his savior with too intrusive questions.

"It's quite complicated, I'll try to explain it in a simple way.

A short time ago, I discovered a kind of imbalance that comes from Konoha.

This imbalance of energy damages the space-time fabric, creating anomalies.

I'm investigating this anomaly and try to stop it before it causes a disaster. "Mystic explained, more or less succeeding in making Naruto understand the situation.

"I understand someone has made a mess and you try to solve it," said Naruto, understanding the essential question.

"You guessed the idea, I saw a problem that can make a huge disaster, I packed up and moved in. Yesterday I started to document the indigenous population.

Today I was looking for suitable places to please space-time detectors to find and learn about anomalies. But I had to take a break to save your skin. "Mystic told what he did in his early days in Konoha.

"It looks like a very complicated and difficult stuff, is you do it all by yourself without the help of anyone else?" He asked Naruto, only understanding that Mystic is a very busy person full of work.

"I have decided I will help you in your work to remove my debt!" Said Naruto, not understanding what he is asking to enter.

Mystic chuckled for Naruto's skit. But behind the laughs Mystic is examining Naruto, noting a lot of raw potential along with a strong will.

"Naru-chan you're adorable, a little help and the company of a ball of energy depends on ramen can stay in this bunker.

I'll give you an offer, if you want to repay me, I'll accept you as a test assistant or sidekick if you prefer.

Of course I should teach you, train myself and invest time and resources in your growth. But a long-term investment deserves all the effort.

I will teach you for a year, then I will give you a test if you pass it officially you will be my apprentice. "Mystic said, with a little smile on his face, while his mind is already starting to plan a strict training regimen together you have advantages and disadvantages to train Naruto.

Thanks Naruto's eyes are wide open to the words: I teach you and apprentice.

"Teach me ?!" Naruto exclaimed, a part of him believed that Mystic would not accept his help.

"Yes, I'm teaching you, you did not hear me a while ago, I'm willing to teach you, but in return you have to keep this as our little secret, I would not want anyone else to find out.

There are many sanse that the people of the village would try to stop you from growing or learning.

In one day I saw the way they look at you in the village. Surely you do not deserve it. "Mystic said, declaring a concrete fact.

Naruto was surprised to know about the offer and was saddened when Mystic mentioned the villagers and his treatment in the village.

"Will they really prevent me from coming here to learn?" He asked Naruto, knowing that the inhabitants did not like him, but to the point of preventing spending his time with a person who wants to help him.

"You are the most hated child in the village, even two hours ago they tried to kill you," said Mystic, saying the sad truth.

"What will you teach me?" He asked Naruto in a serious tone.

"Hard to say, I know a lot of things, I seriously doubt that in the span of a whole human life you can learn everything I know.

For this reason we start with basic and very useful things. Slowly we will specialize in a study area especially for you and your skills. "Mystic said and Naruto looks at him with a confused look.

"I will teach you how to find a track, track an opponent, follow the indexes, climb, run, jump, slide, attack, be a predator able to find its prey even if it hides at the end of the world." Mystic continued, noting the excitement that is forming on Naruto's face.

"I'll teach you how to confuse you with the crowd, how to get out and enter a room without leaving traces, stealing and gathering information, disappearing, erasing your presence, being a ghost." Mystic continued, seeing that Naruto is about to burst out of joy.

"Finally I will train your body and your mind.

You will be the pinnacle of human abilities in strength, speed, agility, endurance.

I will increase your mental, deductive, logical, observational, analytical skills.

Your body will be a living weapon and your mind a machine.

I will make you able to use every weapon possible swords, knives, axes, halberds, spears, chains, whips, bows, guns, bombs, shields.

Simply put, you'll be a true warrior. "She said Mystic and Naruto jumped for joy.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

"One learned all this, let's move on to specializing in one area" Mystic finished, but Naruto stopped listening to him because he was too excited to listen or pay attention.

'Maybe I made a wrong decision, but I already gave my word. I certainly have to work on Naruto's mind, at least I have chosen a project that will keep me busy for a while. " Mystic thought, before going to drink a cup of green tea, something tells him he will need a bunch of green tea to be able to bear or / and mind Naruto's energetic personality.

So on this day a certain vigilante met a small helpless fox that one day will become a legend.

Keep it going ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: start training.

"Wake up Naru-chan!" A male voice shouted, waking Naruto out of his deep sleep.

" What is going on !" He asked Naruto slightly panicked while looking around, he is in a kind of bunker and is lying on an operating table that has been turned into a makeshift bed.

"I'm waking up." Now get up, get changed and come eat, we have a full day, "said the biggest male.

Naruto looked at the bigger male, with a confused look, not remembering what happened yesterday.

"Naru-chan, I know you're a four-year-old and not a very smart one, but if you forget what happened the day before, I have to consider brain surgery." The man dressed in a High Tech suit and a white lab coat answered.

"Mystic-Nii, this means that it was not just a strange dream!" Naruto replied, very happy that his new friend is not the result of his imagination.

"Call me, Master or Mystic-sensei, Naru-chan, hurry up and get changed or skip the deal," said Mystic, throwing Naruto an envelope full of children's clothes before leaving the infirmary.

"I'll change right away, Mystic-sensei," Naruto replied, pulling his clothes out of the bag and starting to get dressed.

In a couple of minutes, Naruto is dressed in a pair of blue Nike shoes, black trousers with braces, a blue shirt, with an eagle logo and a small black jacket over it.

Once dressed, he ran out of the infirmary and sat down at a metal table, with maps of Konoha and some books on it.

In a corner of the table there is a tray full of food.

"Here is your breakfast, a plate full of sausage with pancakes, a glass of orange juice, toasted panna with a slice of butter, in short the classic American collaboration." He explained Mystic, while Naruto devoured food like a wolf devouring a deer.

"What is America?" He asked Naruto, with his mouth full of food.

"First rule at table, do not talk with your mouth full, according to rule, eat more slowly no one steals your plate." Speaking of America, I'll explain later. " He said Mystic, wanting that the ways of Naruto would improve from a child raised by dogs to a civilized human being.

Naruto, listening to Mystic's advice, begins to eat more slowly, savoring the food.

"Once finished eating, let's go to your date, I have a surprise for you." He explained Mystic, before going to work in front of the computer, leaving Naruto with his fried and sausage.

XXX

Half an hour later, in front of Naruto's apartment door, there is Mystic dressed in his civilian clothes with Naruto at his side.

"Mystic-sensei why are we at my apartment and where is my surprise?" He asked Naruto, wanting to see the promised surprise.

"You'll see her right away, she opened the door," Mystic said, giving Naruto a golden key.

The little brat noticed that the handle and the door of his house have changed, becoming something more solid and beautiful.

Once the door opened, Naruto entered his apartment, immediately after he came out with a very confused face.

"Mystic, are you sure this place is my apartment?" He asked Naruto, looking around the room, not recognizing anything.

Naruto's apartment must be a sewer combined with a sardine box.

But this apartment is the opposite of a sewer.

The tiny Naruto apartment, consisting of a living room-kitchen, a bedroom and a microbe, has somehow grown larger inside, not only looks like a rich man's apartment.

Marble floor, orange-colored walls, with some unrecognizable inscriptions on it at Naruto.

The old furniture of Naruto has been replaced by luxury furniture, incredibly modern, colorful and soft.

A great kitchen, made especially for a chef, a real living room equipped with an incredibly large TV with other gadgets that Naruto does not know.

Naruto's bathroom now has a huge whirlpool tub and looks so clean that you can eat from the ground.

The bedroom now has a double bed, a large desk, a huge wardrobe and shelves full of manga, some children's toys and a bunch of LEGO.

"Do you like my surprise?" She asked Mystic, hands in the coat, seeing Naruto jumping up and down on the chair.

"Enjoy it! ... I love this place!" It's the best thing that happened in my life! "" In Kami's name, how did you do it? " Naruto shouted at the seventh level of happiness.

"A magician must have his secrets, say that in one night I can destroy a criminal lord's criminal empire, so arranging my assistant's home in practice is a breeze, in return you have to work hard." He said Mystic, wanting to start Naruto training with a high mood, certain that Naruto will serve him for the difficulties he is going to cross in his training.

"I'm going to make some purchases, stay here, explore your renovated apartment, do not worry about the neighbors, the writing on the walls will keep the bad guys away." He explained Mystic, before leaving Naruto to have some fun, in a few hours he is about to start hell.

XXX

After an hour and a half.

Naruto and Mystic are at training camp 69, which is located behind the Hogake monument and apparently from the height of the grass, no one has been here for a long time.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning, for the next 6 hours you'll be training physically in the arts that I find necessary.

At 2 pm the training ends, we will have a lunch break and return to my hiding place.

Once there we would spend 6 hours teaching you various study subjects.

Finished with the study at 20, will have two hours of free time. At 22 o'clock I want to sleep in your room.

After eight hours of sleep, you'll wake up at 6 in the morning, you'll have two hours to do your morning habits.

At eight o'clock I want to find you here, ready for training.

In practice you have 12 hours of training and study, 4 hours of free time and 8 hours of sleep. "Mystic said, planning to use the lack of friends of friends and relatives to better perform Naruto training.

"We will continue with this routine for six months, once done I will begin to teach you Ninjutsu Magecraft. He asked Mystic, seeing Naruto start to sweat cold just to hear the program that will take up half a day.

"What are we starting with?" He asked Naruto hoping that the start of these six months of training will not be so difficult.

"Simple, you'll learn how to run, dodge, get blows, and how to fall." Mystic explained, with a devilish, sadistic smile on his face.

"I will try to hold back as much as I can, but I strongly advise you to commit yourself wrapped up I do not even know the extent of my strength." He said Mystic, raising his fist in the air and then hitting the ground, in an instant the ground exploded, throwing pebbles and dust everywhere.

Naruto was thrown against the trunk of a tree by the force of the blow.

"The strongest thing I saw in my life" exclaimed Naruto seeing the small crater that created Mystic, with just one punch.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I advise you to talk less and move your legs, the next shot is coming to you." After these words Mystic disappeared from the sight of Naruto to appear in front of Naruto, with a deadly left that touches Naruto's little head.

The apprentice was not immediately damaged, but the tree trunk was destroyed, leaving billions of toothpickers in its place.

"First lesson Cori Naruto, chorus choirs! If you can not fight you have to run, run without looking back," said Mystic, preparing a second punch, Naruto begins to regret the idea of being trained by Mystic.

XXX

After two hours in which hundreds of trees and portions of land were destroyed.

Naruto has fallen to the ground, tired dead, breathless and a great desire to throw up breakfast

Chapter 2: The fox is growing.

"Wake up Naru-chan!" A male voice shouted, waking Naruto out of his deep sleep.

" What is going on !" She asked Naruto slightly panicked as she looks around, finds herself in a kind of bunker and is lying on an operating table that has been turned into a makeshift bed.

"I'm waking up." Now get up, get changed and come eat, we have a full day, "said the biggest male.

Naruto looked at the bigger male, with a confused look, not remembering what happened yesterday.

"Naru-chan, I know you're a four-year-old and not a very smart one, but if you forget what happened the day before, I have to consider brain surgery." The man dressed in a High Tech suit and a white lab coat answered.

"Mystic-Nii, this means that it was not just a strange dream!" Naruto replied, very happy that his new friend is not the result of his imagination.

"Call me, Master or Mystic-sensei Naru-chan, hurry up and get changed or skip the deal," said Mystic, throwing Naruto an envelope full of children's clothes before leaving the infirmary.

"I'll change right away, Mystic-sensei," Naruto replied, pulling his clothes out of the bag and starting to get dressed.

In a couple of minutes, Naruto is dressed in a pair of blue Nike shoes, black trousers with braces, a blue shirt, with an eagle logo and a small black jacket over it.

Once dressed, he ran out of the infirmary and sat down at a metal table, with maps of Konoha and some books on it.

In a corner of the table there is a tray full of food.

"Here is your breakfast, a plate full of sausage with pancakes, a glass of orange juice, toasted panna with a slice of butter, in short the classic American collaboration." He explained Mystic, while Naruto devours food like a wolf devouring a deer.

"What is America?" He asked Naruto, with his mouth full of food.

"First rule at table, do not talk with your mouth full, according to rule, eat more slowly no one steals your plate." Speaking of America, I'll explain later. " He said Mystic, wanting that the ways of Naruto would improve from a child raised by dogs to a civilized human being.

Naruto, listening to Mystic's advice, begins to eat more slowly, savoring the food.

"Once finished eating, let's go to your date, I have a surprise for you." He explained Mystic, before going to work in front of the computer, leaving Naruto with his fried and sausage.

XXX

Half an hour later, in front of Naruto's apartment door, there is Mystic dressed in his civilian clothes with Naruto at his side.

"Mystic-sensei why are we at my apartment and where is my surprise?" He asked Naruto, wanting to see the promised surprise.

"You'll see her right away, she opened the door," Mystic said, giving Naruto a golden key.

The little brat noticed that the handle and the door of his house have changed, becoming something more solid and beautiful.

Once he opened the door, Naruto entered his apartment, immediately after he came out with a very confused face.

"Mystic, are you sure this place is my apartment?" He asked Naruto, looking around the room, not recognizing anything.

Naruto's apartment must be a sewer combined with a sardine box.

But this apartment is the opposite of a sewer.

The tiny Naruto apartment, consisting of a living room-kitchen, a bedroom and a microbe, has somehow grown larger inside, not only looks like a rich man's apartment.

Marble floor, walls painted in orange, with some unrecognizable writings on it in Naruto.

The old furniture of Naruto has been replaced by luxury furniture, incredibly modern, colorful and soft.

A great kitchen, made especially for a chef, a real living room equipped with an incredibly large TV with other gadgets that Naruto does not know.

Naruto's bathroom now has a huge whirlpool tub and looks so clean that you can eat from the ground.

The bedroom now has a double bed, a large desk, a huge wardrobe and shelves full of manga, some children's toys and a bunch of LEGO.

"Do you like my surprise?" She asked Mystic, hands in the coat, seeing Naruto jumping up and down on the chair.

"Enjoy it! ... I love this place!" It's the best thing that happened in my life! "" In Kami's name, how did you do it? " Naruto shouted at the seventh level of happiness.

"A magician must have his secrets, say that in one night I can destroy a criminal lord's criminal empire, so arranging my assistant's home in practice is a breeze, in return you have to work hard." He said Mystic, wanting to start Naruto training with a high mood, certain that Naruto will serve him for the difficulties he is going to cross in his training.

"I'm going to make some purchases, stay here, explore your renovated apartment, do not worry about the neighbors, the writing on the walls will keep the bad guys away." He explained Mystic, before leaving Naruto to have some fun, in a few hours he is about to start hell.

XXX

After an hour and a half.

Naruto and Mystic are at training camp 69, which is located behind the Hogake monument and apparently from the height of the grass, no one has been here for a long time.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning, for the next 6 hours you'll be training physically in the arts that I find necessary.

At 2 pm the training ends, we will have a lunch break, then we will return to my hiding place.

Once there we would spend 6 hours teaching you various study subjects.

Finished with the study at 20, will have two hours of free time. At 22 o'clock I want to sleep in your room.

After eight hours of sleep, you'll wake up at 6 in the morning, you'll have two hours to do your morning habits.

At eight o'clock I want to find you here, ready for training.

In practice you have 12 hours of training and study, 4 hours of free time and 8 hours of sleep. "Mystic said, planning to use the lack of friends of friends and relatives to better perform Naruto training.

"We will continue with this routine for six months, once done I will begin to teach you Ninjutsu Magecraft. He asked Mystic, seeing Naruto start to sweat cold just to hear the program that will take up half a day.

"What are we starting with?" He asked Naruto hoping that the start of these six months of training will not be so difficult.

"Simple, you'll learn how to run, dodge, get blows, and how to fall." Mystic explained, with a devilish, sadistic smile on his face.

"I will try to restrain myself as much as I can, but I strongly advise you to commit yourself wrapped up I do not even know the extent of my strength." He said Mystic, raising his fist in the air and then hitting the ground, in an instant the ground exploded, throwing pebbles and dust everywhere.

Naruto was thrown against the trunk of a tree by the force of the blow.

"The strongest thing I saw in my life" exclaimed Naruto seeing the small crater that created Mystic, with just one punch.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I advise you to talk less and move your legs, the next shot is coming to you." After these words Mystic disappeared from the sight of Naruto to appear in front of Naruto, with a deadly left that touches Naruto's little head.

The apprentice was not immediately damaged, but the tree trunk was destroyed, leaving billions of toothpicks in its place.

"First lesson Cori Naruto, chorus choirs! If you can not fight you have to run, run without looking back," said Mystic, preparing a second punch, Naruto begins to regret the idea of being trained by Mystic.

XXX

After two hours in which hundreds of trees and portions of land were destroyed.

Naruto has fallen to the ground, tired dead, breathless and a great desire to throw up breakfast

"I have to congratulate you, you managed to run for two hours, without hurting yourself too much, at this rate you can easily sow any angry fella that tries to beat you to blood." He said Mystic, giving strange praises to Naruto, who is becoming a little green in the face.

"What kind of teacher kills his student at the first lesson," spat Naruto out of breath and weariness.

"No, I teach you a lesson that many forget with to save your life, when you have to fight against a clearly superior enemy from every point of view, you have to do the right thing and run to fight another day." He explained Mystic, wanting to teach Naruto the value of tactical retreat.

"Now, that I no longer feel my legs, what do we do?" He asked Naruto, sure enough that he could not move for a while.

"First I heal you, then proceed with the training" has Mystic putting a hand on Naruto's chest.

" Ο χρόνος επούλωσης, τα πνεύματα του αέρα, το νερό και η φύση, θεραπεύουν και ευλογούν αυτό το παιδί (Time of healing, spirits of air, water and nature, healed and blessed this child.)" He said Mystic, using one of his spells to heal Naruto from his small wounds and physical and mental fatigue.

The body of Naruto began to shine for a few seconds, in which the energy of the surrounding nature was concentrated in Naruto, making it brand new.

"I feel like I've been struck by lightning, I'm full of energy!" Naruto shouted, standing up and jumping around like a rabbit eating too much sugar.

'Medea not joking when he said that this magic can revitalize a person so much that he can fight three days and nights.

He asks me if I should tell Naru-chan about the very small side effects, which will occur if I use this healing spell on him for a very long time ...

No, it will be a nice surprise, ask me what he will do once he finds out what he will be capable of in the end. ' He thought of Mystic, watching Naruto start to calm down a little.

"Okay, you have the energy to behave like a sugar-addicted kid, you can do center bending, a hundred abdominals, a hundred kneels and a ten-kilometer ride." He said Mystic, deciding to spend some time increasing the strength and muscular strength of Naruto with a Spartan training regimen.

The aim is to push the body of Naruto beyond its limits, normal would lead to broken bones, a retort at the ankle, muscle fever, tendon ruptures etc.

But Naruto and his teacher along with the circumstances are not normal.

The spell just used together with the fox sealed in Naruto, will ensure that any damage brought back to his body will be healed in record time, as well as slowly improving his attributes.

Naruto's body will evolve, the more his bones will break, the harder they will become, this is valid for every fiber of his being.

In other words, what does not kill you makes you stronger.

XXX

After two hours full of various armies almost normal, but with a severely increased difficulty.

Mystic is sitting on a tree trunk, which destroyed at the beginning of training, to motivate Naruto not to slow down the pace of the race.

In front of you are Naruto's eyes, he's doing push-ups, his newly bought clothes are ruined, dirty and full of sweat.

But Naruto does not care, in addition to fatigue and pain, in the depths of his heart he feels that he is making progress, becoming little by little stronger, and he does not want to disappoint his teacher.

"97, it's a short time to finish the exercise, 98, you're almost there, 99 missing a single bending, 100, good job Naru-chan, you've finished the armies." He said Mystic praising Naruto, who once heard of doing the training decided to lie down on the ground like a corpse.

"Five minute break, drink, you're losing a lot of body fluids," Mystic said, throwing a two-liter bottle of orange liquid into Naruto.

Naruto did not ask questions, from where the bottle came out or things contained. Naruto took the drink, removed the cap and drank all two liters in one shot.

Then his stomach started to make a lot of embarrassing noises.

"Some protein bars," Mystic suggested, pulling a dozen or so protein bars from his lab out of his white coat.

'Note to himself, number one, prepare more energy drinks and protein bars, maybe add a few stops to increase intelligence and physiological development. 'Mystic thought, seeing that Naruto is devouring protein bars as if it were the last piece of edible food on the planet.

'Note to yourself, number two, work on the manners of Naru-chan when he has time.' He said Mystic, starting to get tired of seeing Naruto eating like an animal.

"What these bars are made of are delicious!" He exclaimed Naruto, starting to adore another new food, he has what Naruto's crazy ganastromic religion revolves around more foods.

"Several ingredients that are not found in this country and some chiocci." He said Mystic, not going into details on the composition of protein bars.

"Now that you've eaten, I can show you how to throw sharp knives to a target" Mystic said, pulling dozens of Black Keys out of nowhere.

"Daggers?" Would not it be better kunai or shuriken? "Asked Naruto, not seeing why they can not use cool ninja things.

"The kunai can do these feats," said Mystic, launching the Black Keys.

Suddenly the Black Keys were turned into a dozen crows, who flew through the fast trees like rockets, cutting hundreds of branches and tree trunks.

The crows split into two groups of five and went in opposite directions.

Eventually the flocks of crows made a big curve colliding with each other, creating a big explosion that created a nice crater.

Seeing this, Naruto learned two things:

1) This forest will not survive long with Mystic nearby.

2) Mystic knows a bunch of incredibly flashy and destructive tricks.

"Teach me how to do it, master!" Said Naruto, wanting to learn how to throw those magical daggers.

"Before you learn how to use normal knives, you can move on to Black Keys." He said Mystic, he may be crazy, but it is not stupid, giving a child magical weapons, would lead to a huge disaster.

XXX

After two hours.

Naruto's attempts to hit a target was not good, in fact it was a disaster.

"Okay, before you help yourself with the position and how to properly hold a knife, you've killed ten birds, eight mice, five snakes, three squirrels, a fish, a huge number of leaves and several apples.

Now you've killed a bird, two squirrels and touched the target twice, in addition to slaughtering the tree that is holding the target. "Mystic said, looking at how Naruto's attempts to hit a stationary target caused quite a bit of death then local fauna.

Naruto's enthusiasm has easily collapsed to the ground, like the little bird that has just been sent to the next world by the crooked launch of Naruto.

"Naru-chan nobody is so depressing, no one can impress the first attempt, the training was invented on purpose to improve the poor skills of the individual.

You know how it says, the greatest warriors are time and patience. If you continue with training, slowly but surely you will be able to hit the target.

Until then we look at the positive part, we can turn the lunch break into a lesson on how to cook birds, mice, fish and snakes. "Mystic said, trying to uplift the spirits of Naruto, with wise words and an extravagant lunch.

"Is it wrong that the idea of eating snake meat causes me a strange eagle in my mouth?" He asked Naruto, believing that his teacher's eccentric behavior is already beginning to corrupt him.

"Personally, I've eaten meat that is much more vicious and lethal, so eating snake-meat stuffed with squirrel does not seem like a weird thing, maybe we can add some flavor using some local plants." He said Mystic, starting to collect the dead animals to make a fairly unique lunch.

XXX

After lunch ... exotic, Naruto and Mystic, they returned to the secret bunker of Mystic.

"For the first day you did pretty well in the physical department, now we are about to start the real test ... train your little half-empty head, it will be a business, but nothing is impossible." He declared Mystic, trying to do all he can to make Naruto, a skilled person in both body and mind.

"Master, with what we begin the lesson, I hope with something incredible" asked Naruto, hoping to learn incredible facts never heard before.

Mystic pressed a button on the console, in an instant several holographic screens appeared that show a team of superheroes that saves spectators and fight some strange creature of some kind.

All of them wear strange costumes and are doing incredible actions, with strange and varied powers.

"Starting with math would not be a good move for your mood, so let's start with the Justice League." He explained Mystic, knowing that nothing can attract the attention of a child that the superheroes.

Keep it going ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Calm before the storm.

"Mystic-Sensei, will this exercise surely make me stronger?" He asked Naruto, not completely confident in this training method.

"As I said before, meditation may seem trivial and useless at the beginning. But in the long run it will be an important tool for your growth as a warrior and magician." Mystic explained that he found himself levitating in the air a few meters from the ground, sitting with his legs crossed, keeping his hands freely folded in his lap.

This position is not necessary for mediation or magic, surely it is a sort of placebo effect, but imitating the gurus of old India is always useful to focus on mental tasks and meditation.

"But how can meditation help me?" He asked Naruto, already used to seeing his teacher floating in mid-air.

"Quick question: Who is the teacher here?" He asked Mystic, seeing that he must remind Naruto who he commanded.

"You are the teacher," Naruto replied, knowing that when Mystic asks him a question he will not continue the lesson unless he receives an answer.

"Second question: Who is the student between us?" Mystic asked.

"I am the student." Naruto replied, sighing a little in frustration.

"Two out of two, now that we know who is who, let's continue with the exercise. Naru-chan now concentrate, close your eyes, inhale through your nose and out of your mouth." Mystic said, reminding Naruto of the essential steps of meditation.

Naruto is clearly agitated and impatient, but he decided to listen to his teacher, among all his magnificent lessons, meditation is one of the few subjects he hates.

But the faster the mediation begins, the faster it ends and the lesson on explosives or alchemy begins.

XXX

Mystic and Naruto are at training ground 38, a clearing flanked by a large waterfall and a small stream. (The training camp in here Naruto Cannon learned to invoke toads from a certain Hermit of toads)

For almost half an hour Naruto has been trying to get a real meditation, but to no avail.

"It's enough for today," Mystic said, returning with his feet on the ground and analyzing Naruto.

"Naru-chan I will be honest with you, meditation as most mental armies are not made for you, there is no doubt that you are a kinesthetic student." Mystic said, knowing he must alter Naruto's training program again.

Naruto happily stopped meditating. But he was confused by the last word spoken by his master.

"huh?" Naruto said, tilting his head as if he were a very confused puppy, his tender reaction to Mystic chuckled.

"I always forget, five-year-old human child.

To make it short and simple, you will never be good at listening and taking notes in traditional academic style, which you understand concentrates on theoretical study without any practice.

School is not a good place to learn for a kinesthetic student.

A kinesthetic person is someone who learns better from doing and moving than sitting around reading information on boards or books, "Mystic explained, easily noticing that Naruto excels in practical and physical activities.

"This means that we will no longer do meditations," Naruto said, seeing the full part of the glass.

"In a way, you're right, just meditation, I have to find alternative ways to teach you," Mystic murmured, causing a strong shiver in Naruto's spine.

"The phrase finding alternative methods to teach you, I don't like at all," thought Naruto, slightly frightened, the blond brat not in the least afraid of his teacher, who is practically the closest thing to a parent / older brother / best friend, but sometimes it can be very severe with training and study.

"Naru-chan I think that's enough for today, the sun is going down, I'll see you tomorrow morning at the same time as usual. Good night." Mystic said, giving a small caress to Naruto's head, before disappearing into a crimson flash, leaving Naruto alone in training camp 38.

"No matter how many times I see it, teleportation is an incredible skill, I wonder when will it teach me?" He told Naruto in a mix of envy and excitement.

Before going to his apartment to have a cool dinner and read a Manga or play a video game, which was a gift from Mystic for Naruto's progress.

The blond apprentice pulled the sleeve of his shirt, showing a silver bracelet, with a small oval stone on it.

"Let's see what time it is?" Naruto said, touching the stone of the bracelet, right after the whole of Naruto's forearm was covered with a luminous holographic interface.

"Science or magic, Mystic-Sensei toys are great, especially when they are orange." Naruto said, remembering the lessons on how to use this tool and its many applications.

"Flashlight, no, Scanner, no, Repairing items, useful but I don't need it now.

Programming and hacking, I have not yet started the lessons on programming, camera, no, video communication, audio and holographic, no, projection of holographic images, no, playing video games, maybe later, weather, no, compass, no, watch yes! "Naruto shouted victorious, finishing the Higt Tech tool interface, which looks like a Mass Effect Omni-Tool.

"It's 7.45pm, the lesson is over a quarter of an hour earlier than usual." He said Naruto, in a grave voice, not knowing if he should be happy or scared to death.

His teacher is a very severe person in training and in lessons, he pushes you to go beyond the limits but not to break you, hard and correct, give him your best and he will do the same with you.

His study and training programs are strictly respected, you show up at eight in the morning, you have to be at eight in the morning!

Not a minute before or a minute later!

This also applies to when lessons end.

If the lessons finish before due ...

"Tomorrow will be a terribly tiring day, Kami-Sama and that Akasha Archive thing made so that there won't be a surprise test. I'm not ready for another math or physics exam." Naruto said, fearing for Mystic's surprise tests, 100 questions with multiple answers in just 2 hours.

"Maybe I should do a little review on the equations of second degree and on the laws of physics." Naruto said, fearing school work, instead of worrying about a physical test that could consist of being turned into a ravine and forced to climb.

"Mystic-Sensei once said, that this tool has been modified to possess a kind of computer archive crammed full of documents and digital books on each type of study subject, along with an audio video copy of the lesson we have done.

So I can review the previous lessons by myself or start a new study subject on my own. "Naruto said, deciding to use the computer archive of his device to revise.

Pressing some keys, in front of Naruto appeared a holographic screen the size of a wall, on this wall there are hundreds of boxes labeled on a topic.

"This is not a computer archive and a whole library!" Naruto said, seeing hundreds of study topics, which contain a lot of digital books.

"Let's see what we have here, basic extraterrestrial culture, basic war tactics, basic science, basic mathematics, basic magic culture, basic mineralogy, basic nuclear physics!?.

There is such a thing as bases for nuclear physics, Mystic-Sensei if this is for you a basic archive for your student, I don't want to see what you call me library. "He muttered Naruto, slightly frightened and impressed by his teacher who seems every smarter day you have eyes of Naruto.

After a while Naruto decided to press the [Do it yourself, basic manuals to build or do anything] box.

"How to survive in the desert, how to survive on a lost island in the middle of the ocean, how to create a successful multinational company, how to build a spaceship, how to build a giant robot, how to create a great hideaway, how to make an ice cream machine , how to interrogate an individual, how to create an efficient espionage network, how to prepare for a very difficult test. " He read Naruto aloud, pressing his study room.

The holographic wall has disappeared, now there is only a small holographic screen, as big as a notebook, with buttons to go up and down.

"Before spending the next few hours studying like crazy, you're sure to have a surprise test tomorrow." He read Naruto, seeing at the end two buttons with the words yes and no.

Naruto pressed no, he was never sure what his teacher was thinking or planning.

"Then it is advised to analyze the teacher's behavior and develop a hypothesis" read Naruto completely confused.

"What does hypothesis mean?" Naruto said, wondering whether or not he should buy and / or read a dictionary, with Mystic around every day, big words too complicated for Naruto come up.

"Forget the hypothesis, I have to think about what Mystic-Sensei did to leave earlier than necessary." Naruto said, taking a serious figure and taking the posture of the famous thinker of XXX.

"The meditation to prepare me for the magic was canceled. Mystic-Sensei called me a kinetic student or was kinesthetic. It doesn't matter, he said that studying is not for me and I have to do a lot of practice and training.

Then it was the thing about finding new learning methods, we put all this in a blender and set for puree, we get ... From tomorrow I start the physical practice of magic arts, Mystic-Sensei will teach me to shoot lightning from the mane and fly! . "Naruto shouted, returning to his usual cheerful and energetic self, dreaming about how to perform cool spells.

"I have to celebrate, what is written about how to build a machine that makes ice cream." Naruto said, wanting to have a car that makes ice cream, it would be better to have ramen or pizza, but the ice cream will work.

A five-year-old boy remains a five-year-old boy, even though his teacher is a half-vampire with half a millennium of experience.

XXX

Meanwhile, Naruto is trying to build a machine to make ice cream with the aroma of ramen and pizza ...

Mystic has returned to his bunker and is thinking about his student.

It's been three months since Mystic took Naruto under his wing.

Naruto has a strong will and determination / stubbornness comparable to a dragon, plus it is practically a precious gem that only needs to be worked and polished by the right person with the right methods.

Mystic is trying to teach the boy how to protect his mind and how to think more like a strategist, a warrior and a magician then move on to teaching magic.

To quote Maka Albert: "A strong soul resides in a strong body and a strong mind."

For Mystic this means that in order to be truly strong and able to use real power, you must first have a strong body and a sharp mind.

Naruto's current problem is not stupidity.

In fact, Naruto is so focused on becoming a Hokage that he doesn't care about anything else.

He doesn't mind reading, learning or listening. He also got bored rather easily.

In truth, he doesn't care about anything that wouldn't have helped him in his way of becoming Hokage.

However, Naruto really doesn't know what things would have helped him be Hokage.

No one ever explained this to him. He focused on a goal so far that he could not see the steps and the path to get there.

The effect made Naruto appear to be a complete hopeless idiot because he is oblivious to many things happening around him and even some basic knowledge is not known to him.

Naruto not someone who taught him correctly until he met Mystic.

The Servant-Vampire observed the little brat and understood a lot of things about how Naruto's little head works, he prefers physical training, almost never complaining about tiring and brutal training.

In exchange Naruto is not going to train his mind or even read a single book.

He only understands that he needs to train and get stronger, but not an idea of how to train and how to get stronger.

Mystic is trying to teach Naruto that the strongest person is not the smartest or the one who is the strongest or physically powerful. We need a combination of intelligence, physical skills and power to make a person really strong.

But until now progress is quite slow, Naruto prefers frontal attacks and throws himself into the fray without thinking.

Naruto is an outcast born in a fairly primitive world, which is why he and his people have no knowledge of ... well, everything.

For this reason, during the first month of his training, Mystic tried to fill Naruto's head with useful knowledge.

Basic astronomy, basic physics, basic survival skills, basic technology, basic medicine etc.

Once you have learned to use an Omni-Tool you have decided to continue with more physical workouts, there is a limit to how a person's study can take before dying of migraines.

The second month was used to insert Naruto into the base of hand-to-hand combat and use of a sword / dagger, as well as to improve Naruto's horrible aim a little.

Apparently Naruto trying to hit a target is a bigger danger than pollution and fires for local wildlife.

Thankfully, Naruto shows a little talent in using a bow, well a mini bow made for a 5 year old, so the animals no longer have to fear for their lives.

Mystic thought of introducing firearms into Naruto's training, but a voice in his head advised him not to give a child plasma or laser-based firearms. Perhaps when he is older, for now Naruto will not touch any type of gun or death ray.

But however there have been several lessons on how to use the Omni-Tool's offensive features, and Naruto has managed to use them with a fair margin of success, ignoring the dead deer and some other unlucky animals.

In the third month Naruto was introduced in the paranormal and on extraterrestrials, two arguments on which Mystic is a great expert.

Too bad the expert has forgotten that his pupil at five years, so after a little story about evil spirits that lead people to madness and extraterrestrial viruses that turn living beings into zombies, Naruto developed a phobia (absolute terror) concerning the ghosts and aliens, plus a whole lot of nightmares for a few weeks.

Now Mystic is wondering how to proceed with Naruto training, continue to build the theoretical and physical foundations in a controlled medium or push Naruto on a slightly harder and more dangerous path?

The first is the safest thing. Certainly there is more theory and less practice, Naruto's growth will be slower.

The second is more irresponsible and lethal, probably Naruto can be traumatized for life and be mutilated, but life and death situations are the best teacher possible, this method brings enormous results in a short space of time.

"Slow, steady and safe, or fast, abrupt and dangerous?" Maybe some of the two, could I create a puppet with the appearance of Naru-chan, let her take Naru-chan's place, while I take my student on a school trip or training camp? ' Mystic thought about the feasibility of the plan, plus a part of himself wants to get out of Konoha, until now the only interesting thing that keeps boredom away was Mystic's research and Naruto's training.

"A change of air cannot hurt anyone, but where to go?" Mystic asked, having only a theoretical knowledge of the geography of this world.

At that moment one of Mystic's computers transmitted a signal, attracting the attention of the Servant-Vampire

"My Techno-magic detection system has discovered something," Mystic muttered as he studied the data received from his detection system.

"Apparently the first space-time gap has not opened up to Konoha as I expected.

Something or someone shattered the dimensional barrier?

If so, the person responsible belongs to this primitive world full of weird ninja or comes from an unexplored realm of the Multiverse.

The location of this breach is hundreds of kilometers from Konoha in a small town called Nami no Kuni (land of waves).

I have a hunch that we would do a little school trip. But first I need to upgrade Naruto with some magic or science, "Mystic said, with a devilish smile, his abnormal mind is painting a scenario to ward off boredom and enormously develop Naruto's abilities.

"Metatron has been observing and verifying the biological functions of Naruto for two months through the Omni-Tool. I want to see the genetic map of Naruto." Did Mystic say talking to a computer? ...

A second later, Mystic's left hand issued a yellow bag with some electric sparks.

The electric spark entered the bunker equipment, then a 3-D avatar of a fairly unique person appeared on the holographic screens.

Metatron's upper body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short, golden hair.

It has two monochromatic red eyes without pupils.

On his forehead is the symbol of the Sinestro Corps (body of the Yellow Lanterns).

Its most obvious physical characteristic is the lower half of its body, which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large crest on its back.

The emblem is Mystic's trademark. A red three-legged vulture, with its side claws there are a pair of sabers. In the last leg there is a small magic circle with a gear in the upper part, which symbolizes the union between science and magic, that is Techno-Magic.

He has a white carapace covering his arms with his shoulders down, and a sheath-like sheath on his hands that ends in sharp points. His fingers are also very long.

His suit that covers his human half is a yellow military uniform, with distinctive decorations that make it look like a head there is a military cap with the Mystic logo

"Eloah, here is the genetic map of Naruto Uzumaki," said Metatron, showing a 3-D map of Naruto's DNA, along with dozens of screens filled with data and statistics.

XXX

Metatron an incredibly advanced artificial intelligence of extraterrestrial origin and one of Mystic's "concubines".

Most of the time it is a voice in Mystic's head or an image on Mystic's HUD, but other times it appears as a hologram or inside a mechanical body.

His meeting or birth was caused by Mystic unintentionally.

To make it short Mystic in one night finished drawing the attention of two pieces of level 20 alien technology.

A ring of power of the late Corps Sinestro and a Scrabble created by the alien Reach race.

The pieces of alien technology were activated simultaneously and hurled themselves at Mystic, this together with the unique physiology of the Servant-Vampire provoked an unexpected process.

The alien technology is combined and merged with the body of Mystic, giving birth to Metatron, then after other experiences, Mystic ended up being classified as a Technorganic being, partly organic and partly synthetic.

Metatron and Mystic have a symbiotic physiological relationship, as well as a close professional and private collaboration. In short they are a sort of Master Chief / John-117 and Cortana, but with more magical madness and a much more complicated bond.

Now let's get back to the story.

XXX

Mystic is looking at all the data collected so far on Naruto, especially biological and genetic data.

"In the last three months I have" purchased "and studied the DNA of dozens of Shinobi from various Clans.

I still don't understand how it is possible that in so many universes and dimensions there is always a subspecies of human beings, sometimes they are normal, shrouded mutants and as in this case magically enhanced.

Perhaps I will never find out why there are so many different types of humanity, as the human Naruto race is quite interesting.

Especially Naruto himself, his DNA has interesting factors.

The responsible Chakra genes are old, very old, only the Uchiha, Senju and Hyuga have similar roots. The theory that these four clans descending from one descendant is most likely to come.

There are inherited mutations in the Naruto genetic code. But they are dormant, probably without an external stimulus they will not wake up, perhaps their children will be more fortunate.

Kekkei genkai or hereditary genetic mutation reminds me of the X-gene of mutants of the Marvel dimension, only less powerful and more common.

Returning to the subject my doubts have been confirmed, Naruto-chan's DNA is much more flexible, adaptable and full of potential than its peers.

But clearly it wasn't born that way, using purely scientific methods you can't see, but those who use Techno-magic, can see that something is enhancing Naruto.

A signature of Chakra Red, much more chaotic and wild, similar to the energy of a violent spirit of nature, I have to give more attention to common people, perhaps there is something true about Naruto's bond with the demon fox that so much talking about.

But this research is not important now. Today we have to decide how to proceed with Naruto, too much potential and too little time for some advice. "He said Mystic turning to Metatron, who does not like what he is feeling so much.

"Eloah, I can understand why you are observing and collecting data on Naruto, you have become attached to him and try to help him in your own way.

I know you're bored and in the last few months things have been a bit slow, but you're not moving too fast with the idea of Naruto potential with your methods.

Your student at only 5 years old and according to genetic data will live for at least 120 years depending on his lifestyle, I strongly advise you to think twice before acting like a mad scientist, "said Metatron, knowing that wrapped Mystic can be too intrusive or excessive with his methods.

"Calm down, Metatron, I will not do anything too serious, I have already decided to give him firearms for a few years and no biological or cybernetic enhancement until you are 15 years old.

But if I want to bring out the potential of Naruto I have to work now!

Young people are much more likely to survive you have my processes, receiving a Magic Crest is one of the first steps to make it a magician.

But his body has a full circulatory system of Chakras, so to make the most of the magic I have to make drastic changes to the foundations. "Mystic said, for him it is not so important what will happen to a person's body, only the results.

The same Mystic has repeatedly strengthened through science and magic, there have been collateral effects from these repeated operations, yes, sometimes it feels like it has lost humanity, yes.

If someone asks him if all this is deserved to evolve and become stronger. Mystic will answer yes to deserved any kind of sacred without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Eloah, I remind you that few people are willing to change their own bodies to become stronger, Naruto is young, he won't understand what you're doing to him until he grows up, then he can react negatively. Nothing serious until he grows up , some small gene therapy may go, but nothing else. " Metatron said, trying to be the voice of reason and restrain Mystic for the sake of Naruto and Mystic himself, he can bite more than he can chew.

"Understood, do not turn Naruto into a Cyborg Ninja or a kind of human means and half something otherworldly.

I will only give him something big, which will tear his Chakra circulatory system to pieces, leaving space for Magic Circuits

If he doesn't die on the hit I install a Magic Crest made especially for him. Finally a bit of genetic engineering and insert some genes that will help it over time. "Mystic said, talking about bioengineering and genetic alterations as if it were a game for children or nothing of that.

"Eloah, what do you want from me." Metatron asked, seeing that he can't do more than this, Naruto will be both a student and an experiment at the same time, the only thing he can do is restrain Mystic when he exaggerates with his role as a mad scientist and a heretic magician.

"We've known each other for over 500 years, you need to know what I want." Mystic said, not wanting to go around the subject.

"Increase the chances of success and reduce the dangers." He deduced Metatron, knowing that Mystic is incredibly good at numerous branches of science and magic, but wrapped up his work in need of a more gentle and analytical touch.

"I can increase the chances of success with 35%, but that's why Naruto's body should be prepared for such an intervention, it will take months for that." Metatron said, but he already knows that Mystic wouldn't have decided to get around now if he hadn't already prepared the scene.

"The drugs that I put into his food along with the method that cured him here after training, prepared his body for such an intervention." Mystic said, with a little smile on his face.

"But you have to ask for his permission before doing it," Metatron said, hating when Mystic manipulates people without them being aware of it, not every time, only when they are on their side.

"I understand, I ask him if he wants the easy method or the difficult method. Naruto will say I want the easy method, he loses consciousness. I make the necessary changes, once he wakes up and finds out what he can do he will jump for joy. Later we will investigate the anomaly present at Nami no Kuni (land of waves). " Mystic said, knowing already how Naruto will react to the idea of learning magic in a single day instead of months or even years.

"Nami no Kuni (land of waves) get ready to learn about the impending storm and its young apprentice, you will need it," thought Metatron, wondering what kind of trouble Mystic will get.

Keep it going ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Experiment.

In the apartment of our protagonist, Naruto is lying on the floor in the kitchen, asleep, in his hands there is a screwdriver and a hammer.

Above the table there is a kind of machine under construction, surrounded by dozens of cups full of various luminous substances.

"Damn machine ... no ice cream ... no ramen ... just poisonous soup," Naruto murmured in his, as it seems to create a frozen factory machine is a more difficult task than expected.

But creating possibly toxic substances is an easy task for Naruto's cooking skills.

Thanks to heaven that in the bowels of Naruto there is a certain demon fox, without it, Naruto would have died asleep at the first sip.

However, Naruto's sweet sleep has been interrupted by a loud ring, which comes from the Naruto Omni-Tool.

"Nobody touches my Ramen!" Naruto shouted, waking up suddenly, standing up and taking a fighting position.

Looking around for a thief who wants to steal his ramen, as if there is such a thief, Naruto has noticed that the noise comes from his Omni-Tool.

"I feel like an idiot," Naruto murmured, seeing that his exaggerated reaction to the ringtone of his multipurpose gadget, in both defense, the master of Naruto is training him to react, you have noises and you wake up suddenly.

Responding to the call, a holographic image of Mystic wearing his usual black suit, with his lab coat on and his multi-functional belt on.

"Good morning, Naru-Chan, today the lessons are canceled, in exchange I have prepared a special program, a little experiment and a school trip, I want you on the Hokage monument in an hour." He told Mystic, before closing the call, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

"Mystic-Sensei has canceled the lessons, it never happened before, this means that it will be an unforgettable one!

Perhaps the experiment I talked about above is about giving me Mana and Od.

I can't wait any longer, I'm about to become the greatest magus of all time, Dattebayo! "Naruto shouted, full of excitement, running out of the apartment, forgetting to have breakfast or to close the front door.

Well the last one is not such a big problem, with all the runes engraved on the walls no normal person can approach the apartment without permission.

XXX

Shortly afterwards, above the Hokage monument, Naruto is cursing his impulsive habit of running without thinking.

"Mystic-Sensei said, getting to your destination in an hour. That means he won't show up sooner or later," said Naruto sullenly, putting a hand on his stomach for food.

"I should have had breakfast," Naruto said, feeling his stomach declare war on his brain.

"If I go home to eat, I risk being late and I will be punished." Naruto said, in a frightened tone, feeling a strong chill all over.

"What a monster forces a child to write a 100-page essay on the difference between Dead Apostles and True Ancestor."Naruto said, trembling with fear at such an inhuman punishment.

Clearly this little apprentice is a bit crazy, the cause of the many beatings on the head by the villagers or the lessons of his semi-crazy teacher?

"At least it is certain that it will be a fantastic experiment. This magic circle is so big and complicated, the bigger it is, the more amazing is the result, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at his master's work.

On the surface of the Hokage monument there is a huge magic circle, with a circumference of three hundred meters.

Naruto's magic studies are just beginning, but even a beginner can tell the complexity of this magic circle, there are hundreds of runes and numerous precious gems full of magical energy.

"When Mystic-Sensei arrives, I'm dying to see what this thing is going to do!" He said Naruto, excited to see a magic of the highest level, until now the magic that have been seen to be small enough for Naruto's tastes.

" I'm already here !" He said a base and thin voice that comes from behind Naruto, while a dagger made a thin cut on his cheek.

"haaaaaaaa!" He shouted Naruto, starting to run to save his life, but he took no more than two steps to realize that he had the jerks of the shoes tied together, so Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Naru-chan, are you okay?" Said the owner of the dagger, which scared Naruto to death.

Recognizing the voice, Naruto calms down and stands up, discovering that his assailant is ...

"Mystic-Sensei, I was going to cause a heart attack!" Naruto shouted, angry at his teacher who decided to take a bad joke.

"Naru-chan is only four or five years old, a heart attack is unlikely for you." Mystic commented, confident that Naruto is exaggerating.

"Because in the name of Kami you did something like that," Naruto asked, up until now Mystic has never expressed an interest in making jokes.

"Two reasons. Number one, a lesson, a real warrior is always ready for combat and never lowers his guard," Mystic replied in a serious tone, giving a lesson to his young apprentice on trial.

"While you were talking to yourself, not only did I get close behind you, but I also sabotaged your shoes, if you were a murderer or a sniper you could be dead or worse," Mystic said, continuing with his stern teaching tone .

"Understood, today's lesson is to always be vigilant, don't let your guard down for any reason and be attentive to the environment around you." Naruto said, in a monotonous tone, repeating some of his teacher's wise (and paranoid) words .

"Is that the second reason to scare me?" He asked Naruto curious, putting his hand on his cut cheek already healing, then giving a quick glance to Mystic's dagger.

Instead of the usual Black Keys, Mystic used a golden dagger decorated with precious gems of various colors.

If Mystic just wanted to teach him a lesson, just frighten him, then why hurt him, well hurt him is a big word, why cut it?

Especially because using a gold dagger, gold is a weak material, plus those gems can reflect light and foil the element of surprise.

"Is it somehow about your new dagger?" He asked Naruto, wanting to see if his hypothesis is true.

"Apparently my lessons are bearing fruit, you start using that little head of yours," Mystic said, stroking Naruto's head, giving him some affection for using his head.

"You guessed it, to perform today's experiment I need two things: this instrument is a little blood," Mystic said, making some moves with the golden dagger.

For example, throw the dagger in the air with your right hand and land it in your left hand.

Except that instead of the golden dagger in the left hand there is something else.

"Let me introduce you to one of my most powerful and rare instruments, Bezel's lost scepter, is it a beauty?" Mystic said, showing Naruto one of his magical artifacts, a 200 cm long gold stick, takes on characteristics similar to those of the caduceus of the Greek god Hermes. It is intertwined with six snakes and in each of the mouths of the snakes that hold it holds a jewel of a different color, one of its interesting features is its lower end that resembles a kind of large archaic key.

"This thing is one of the rel-rel ..." Naruto is trying to utter a word quite complicated for a four-year-old.

"The word you are looking for is a relic," Mystic said, giving a quick correction to Naruto's pronunciation.

"Yes, a very very old object, with so many magical powers that can destroy a city, Dattebayo!" He shouted Naruto, super excited, unable to stay in the skin anymore.

In the last few months, in the small head of Naruto, a lot of knowledge has been inserted, many of them concern in some way the magic or the legendary heroes who use fantastic objects (Noble Phantasm, Mystic Code, artifacts, relics etc) to become legends.

Consequently, the mind of Naruto recorded this information / logic, magical things are very cool and who uses them is a fantastic person.

"I can touch it," Naruto asked, wanting to hold the golden scepter for at least a second and be able to do magic never seen before.

"Naru-chan doesn't ..." Mystic is trying to warn his apprentice, but Naruto is lost in his world.

The apprentice ignored the teacher's words and tried to grab Bezel's scepter.

In just an instant after having touched the magical relic, it shines and throws Naruto into the air, as if it were made of paper.

Naruto's misfortune didn't stop there, Naruto was thrown out of the Hokage monument.

"Touch the stick, because it is bewitched, if you are not its master you will be damaged" Mystic has finished saying his warning, simultaneously the laws of gravity have entered into force and Naruto is falling to a bad end.

" Help !" He shouted Naruto, wildly moving his hands and arms, looking for something to grab to stop his fall.

XXX

"This idiot because he never manages to listen, we step forward, then we take two steps back," sighed Mystic, wondering if he should prepare a more ... strict study regime.

"Eloah, I like to see you care about Naruto's education. But your apprentice is falling and he will soon be smashed on the ground! " Ali Ali communicated, Metatron, who lives inside Mystic's head.

"Okay, first I save him, then I give him a good lesson," Mystic said, with a smirk under his mask, slamming the stick on the ground, making one of Bezel's six gems shine, thus triggering one of the relic's powers.

XXX

Returning to Naruto, he finds himself half way to hit the ground, fortunately his fall suddenly stopped, it seems that the law of gravity has been tampered with because Naruto is going up, he is precisely floating towards Mystic, like if he was a magnate.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto finds himself floating in front of Mystic and the latter doesn't look happy.

"Naru-chan, the next time you ignore my warnings or don't listen to my words, I dropped you.

I promise you that I will make sure that you do not die, but you will not go out unharmed, wrapped in pain is the best teacher, "said Mystic, slamming the stick on the ground, deactivating his powers, denying tampering with gravity, consequently Naruto fell on ground.

'Mystic-Sensei wrapped up is more frightening than death itself' He thought Naruto, wondering if it was better to suffer a very likely fatal fall than to face an angry Mystic-Sensei.

"For the moment I pretend that you didn't do something stupid and it was just a little while before you joined Akasha.

Let's continue with the experiment, no, let's continue with this important procedure for your future, but first let me explain what it consists of. "Mystic said, buying Naruto's full attention.

"Magic is an art without limits, some may call it omnipotent.

Not everyone can practice it, something is needed, every people to its own methods to tap into arcane power and use it at will.

In most cases I use the Magic Circuits in my body to produce magic or Mana energy.

Your people use a combination of physical and spiritual energy, creating the Chakra and using it to practice Ninjutsu, a fairly good, but still limited imitation of offensive magic.

According to my studies, a person born with Chakra to learn the arcane arts has two methods:

A) Long and difficult method, decades of study and practice so that it poses to separate the spiritual energy from the physical energy, a process quite difficult for an organism accustomed for millions of years to use the Chakra.

B) Short and easy method, an archmage like me, can use his knowledge and his artifacts to create Magic Circuits and make it possible to use magic in a few days instead of decades.

Naru-chan what do you choose, method B or method A? "Asked Mystic, already knowing Naruto's answer, the child can barely wait for the food to cool, but wait decades to become a magician.

"What are we waiting for, Mystic-Sensei uses your magic stick and makes me a super-magician, Dattebayo!" He shouted Naruto, throwing himself in the air, unable to wait so long, he wants to become a magician now.

"I already have some of your blood for the ritual, you just have to go inside the magic circle and I'll do the rest," Mystic said, while Naruto nods and puts himself in position, ready to make his first real steps in the world of magic.

"Time to pull out my favorite book," Mystic said, making a small book with a metal cover appear in his left hand.

Naruto is watching his teacher getting ready to do something big.

Holding the bezel scepter in his right hand and the grimoire in his left hand, Mystic looks a lot like the classic fantasy archmage, missing only a long beard and a pointed hair.

"Let's start, Codex Analysis: Creazion Hexenmeister!" He shouted Mystic, unleashing the magic of his Nobel Phantasm.

XXX

The Phantasm Nobel by Alex Brunestud, Codex Analisys, belonging to several categories such as Support / Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress (EX)

A Grimoire that represents Alex's Archive Origin, has a connection with Infinity Dream.

First known as Manuscrisul by Xela-Voynich or Controller Dream, in practice it is Alex's true Noble Phantasm.

This Grimoire contains all of Alex's spells and more. Thanks to the connection with Reality Marble and the representation of the Archive.

Codex Analisys stores everything that Alex perceives, with its Mystic Eye, magic, objects, equipment, Noble Phantasm, moves, abilities, animals and people.

As if it had its own consience, it analyzes the 'subject' with a kind of Clairvoyance, then writes everything it can, about the person or the object.

This Noble Phantasm support has a lot of skill:

\- Increases the user's arcane abilities, control and stability is four times larger than normal.

\- All user spells can be activated avoiding "loading" time. Using only the name of the spell, the mana cost is reduced to a quarter.

\- Once in the user's hands passively grants a skill to destroy any

magic, guaranteeing its owner the passive ability to deal with a grade A and lower Magecraft, even if its magic Resistance is normally C Rank, it is elevated to A Rank, making it effectively immune to all modern magecraft.

As Noble Phantasm Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress.

He manages to create 'artifacts', using Alex's talent as a writer and artist. Imagining the artifact, writing its history and drawing its appearance on the pages of Codex Analisys.

A process similar to creating a soul, mind and body.

The created artefact will be kept in Alex's archive, present in the Codex Analisys and in Reality Marble, Infinity Dream.

Not usable in combat due to the time involved in creation, the cost of magical energy for such an undertaking and the need for inspiration and imagination.

Alex can use the artifacts in the archive. It operates similar to 'Gate of Babylon' in summoning weapons inside, as there is only one-time expenditure of prana to make them come true.

However, the destruction of each artifact has a terrible cost, as the recreation of even one consumes a large amount of prana, equivalent to using a Noble Phantasm of Rank-A.

To use the Noble Phantasm present in the archive it is necessary to go through a recreation process, something that every spell and technique goes through.

Concept - Grasp the basic concept of magic or Noble Phantasm.

Alex must confirm both the name and the execution with his eyes and his ears.

Understanding - Understanding the basics, understanding the subject's history and characteristics.

Through the Grimori analysis and the memories of EMIYA, this phase is already done.

Reasoning - Analyze the fundamentals of magic or Noble Phantasm, then disassemble its 'chemical' structure, which simply means dismantling the "nature" of magic or Noble Phantasm through the use of logic or fantasy.

Forging - once the last three steps have been made, all that remains is to shape the magic or Noble Phantasm to adapt to your personal Alex criteria.

XXX

After uttering his spell, a gigantic dome-shaped magic circle appeared around Mystic, which extends about ten meters from him.

The magic circle shines bright white and translucent diagrams of runes and symbols appear. These images change incessantly, with kaleidoscopic speed, which differed from one second to another.

Mystic is pronouncing ancient words in a language incomprehensible at a high speed.

A second dome is forming around Naruto, while the ground is covered by a third magic circle that is slowly growing.

"Whoa" Naruto whispered under his breath, seeing the magic of his master in action.

The little guy is very far from being a sensor / sensor or even what he is doing with precision.

But even in his ignorance Naruto can feel the raw power that Mystic is emanating, a monstrous amount of energy is coming out of his body.

Naruto's heart is filling with two strong emotions: fear and admiration.

Fear, pure power is monstrous, an energy different from anything you've ever heard.

The heart beats madly, Naruto feels like he is in front of him there is no man near her, but an alien creature so powerful that it can destroy him with only his presence.

The worst part that this power is not fully awake or used, looks like a newborn flame or a dragon that is just waking up.

If Naruto was more normal he would have certainly escaped without looking back.

Admiration, his teacher is powerful without a trace of doubt, a person so strong as to be inhuman is wasting his time teaching them.

Naruto understands that he is not the strongest, smartest, fastest or agile of Konoha, indeed almost everyone considers him an inept with no future.

An orphan without any special qualities, he among all received the possibility of learning from a man who can easily kill a kage.

This awareness gave birth to a new desire in Naruto's mind.

"I want to be as strong as he is," Naruto thought, before everything he saw was swallowed by a very strong light, followed by a stab of pain in his chest then ...

XXX

A few seconds ago.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, Mystic's spell is about to reach its final.

The magic he is using is quite risky, but Mystic is sure that Naruto is there to survive.

What the spell does is quite simple to explain.

In trivial terms this magic transfers energy from one user to another.

In practice, Naruto's body is being pumped by the immense amount of Mystic's magical energy.

Normally such a thing would end up with the death of Naruto due to incompatibility between Chakra and Mana or Naruto's body cannot contain or metabolize energy therefore it should explode like a balloon too swollen.

A bad show, for this reason towards the end of the spell, when all the magic circles began to shine by transferring the energy.

Mystic threw his Grimoire, holding Bezel's scepter as if it were a spear, the master ran to his student.

Cutting the two away, Mystic pushed the lower part of his scepter into Naruto's rib cage.

"It will hurt a little, but all this pain deserves," Mystic said, pumping his energy into the scepter, activating one of his abilities to increase the abilities of a chosen individual.

In this case increase Naruto's healing abilities, as well as tripling the energy within him.

In an instant from all the pores of Naruto an uncontrollable wild energy similar to fire erupted, a combination of human Chakra, Demonic Chakra and Mana.

From the eyes, mouth, even from the fingers waves of energy are coming out, comparable to a Doctor Who regeneration process, only more violent and magical.

A person normally if he was close to Naruto would be thrown like a bomb or incinerated.

But Mystic is far from being a normal person.

"You're cooked enough, we close the fire and let it cool," Mystic said, joking in a fairly tense situation.

I have everything is going according to his plans or Mystic is crazy to tie, maybe both.

Removing the magic relic from Naruto's chest, Mystic kicked Naruto and put him on the ground.

Naruto now has a hole in his chest, but instead of running out of blood other wild energy is coming out.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" He roared Naruto, emitting an inhuman sound, his body is starting to become covered with cracks, the little one is just exploding or turning into a magical abomination.

"Kristal Soul" said Mystic, then clapped his hands creating a crystal ball as bright as the sun.

"Almost finished, it supports a little more," said Mystic, with a bittersweet tone, he doesn't like to inflict pain on Naruto, but all this is for his best.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Naruto roared, rising to his feet and attacking his half-mad master.

Mystic sigh bored, Naruto's attacks are comparable to a mindless beast governed only by instinct.

Perhaps he could seriously injure or even kill a Shinobi Chunin, but Mystic is a Servan-Vampire who lived for more than half a millennium, for him it is impossible to be hurt by a possessed child who is not even a hundredth of his age.

Mystic easily dodging the first shots of Naruto Berserk, then selling an opening gave him a knee under his chin and sent him in mid-air.

Mystic grabbed Naruto by the neck, lifting in the air using only his left arms, while the other hand is holding the crystal ball.

Naturally Naruto tried to defend himself by throwing punches and kicks, but before his shots could touch Mystic, four energy chains came out of the ground and immobilized Naruto's arms and legs.

"Semiramis' spells are more useful than you can imagine," Mystic muttered, seeing that the tricks learned from the Wise Queen of Assyria are always effective and efficient.

Naruto coming that can no longer move his arms and legs, he did something that would take most people off guard, spit a stream of flames from his mouth.

A fairly good surprise attack, especially at a short distance from the enemy, but there are mistakes in Naruto's plan.

One, Mystic is not like most people.

Two, Mystic with his hand on Naruto's neck can feel the flames passing through Naruto's throat.

Increasing the grip on Naruto's colo, not only weakened the fire breath, but also distorted the aim, now the spit of fire is burning the air above Mystic.

"You're worse than a six-year-old girl who has to go to the dentist, you don't stop even a second." Mystic commented, criticizing Naruto's behavior, a strange moment to act in a fatherly way.

"I just have to put this enchanted crystal ball in the hole in your chest and it's all over.

Kristal Soul, once inside, goes around as a stabilizer, stopping this violent reaction of your body to this mystical energy mix.

What remains of your heart will become a Magic Core, then your entire nervous system will turn into magical pseudo-circuits.

Most likely there will be several side effects. But I'm sure most of them will be positive, "Mystic explained, squeezing the magic globe into the hole on Naruto's chest.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Naruto shouted, while his whole body was hit by an indescribable pain.

The energy flow slowly starts to go off, Naruto's body is emitting several ellipticals and muscle spasms.

After a while Naruto returned to his usual self.

Mystic approaches Naruto's body, using an Omni-Tool a at some blood shows and several scans.

"Metatron, for the moment I can say that this experiment was quite successful.

Now let's take Naru-chan to my lab, prepare bioengineering equipment, it's up to science to do its part.

A little genetic manipulation can't do anything wrong, maybe I can add an X-gene in the Naruto genetic code.

Once the procedure is done, let's go and have fun outside this village, "Mystic said, with a devilish grin on his face, ending his orders to his AI friend.

Keep it going ...


End file.
